Frameworks for presenting a plan to those who have not decided a plan for action (for example, a travel plan) or those who do not have any particular tastes are known. For example, an itinerary preparation system that presents recommended itineraries created by a local staff member, a feature plan selected by a general manager among recommended itineraries and the like is disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1.